


Bass Drum

by Pepperperplexed



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperperplexed/pseuds/Pepperperplexed
Summary: This is a little thing I started for a friend. Here's to my tenement funster. 💕





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night. The air was crisp and buzzing with the excitement of the weekend sneaking ever closer. Actually, it was buzzing even more than usual because tonight, there would be a Queen concert. You could feel the overpowering energy building to culminate at the concert. Everyone was excited for the concert. Everyone, it seemed, except for Brian May. 

"What do you MEAN you can't play tonight??"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Fred! I can't play tonight!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"I sprained my hand earlier and it's utterly USELESS right now! I can't even play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in this state!"

Freddie sighed, rubbing his temples and chewing on his lip out of frustration. He expected any one of the rest of the band to be this irresponsible including himself, but BRIAN? Of all the things to do before a concert, he had to go and sprain his hand.

"Fuckin' hell, Bri.. what are we supposed to do now??"

He spoke in a softer tone now, realizing Brian couldn't help that he was hurt and didn't need more shit right now. 

"What did you do anyway? Wank too hard?"  
Deaky deadpanned, causing Rog and Fred snicker.  
Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head, curls bouncing lightly at the movement. He truly did feel absolutely incomptetent for ruining the concert for the others by being so careless. Which, he really wasn't. He had just been trying to move an amp and someone had bumped into him, making him lose his grip momentarily and scramble to keep from dropping the expensive piece of equipment, leading to the spraining of his hand. He huffed out, a small pout of guilt forming upon his lip. 

"I really am sorry, guys.. but you could ask one of the other lads to cover for me, couldn't you?"

"Yes.. but they aren't Brian Harold May." Roger chipped in with a silly tone whilst batting his eyelashes and swooning, acting like some lovesick fan. Bri chuckled a bit at Roger's playful comment and gave the blonde drummer an equally playful punch to the arm. 

"Well rest up, dear. We'll miss you on the stage."

Freddie spoke sincerely, petting Bri's curls in a supportive gesture. 

"Thanks, Fred. I'll make it up to all of you, I promise."

"Oh? This should be good~." Rog smirked while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Brian blushed lightly but laughed to conceal it. 

Luckily, they had someone who could cover for Brian. He was a friend of Fred's named David and he was pretty quick to pick up the setlist since he was an ongoing supporter of the up and coming band, he had even jammed with them every so often. David was well liked by everyone except for Rog. Sure, he was a competent guitarist and a decent fellow in his own right, but Roger couldn't stand him. Particularly right now. Helping out and being a good sport. How irritating. Still, they weren't in any position to cancel shows, their funds were way too low to afford that. Besides, how could they cancel a show the day of? Their slowly building fanbase would surely diminish rapidly. The show must go on. Brian had apparently gone back to their shared apartment to rest, because he was nowhere to be found now. Rog wished he'd stuck around, at least for moral support.

"Don't tell me you're gonna cop out on us too, Roggie."

Roger jolted back to reality with a small squeak. Freddie sauntered over and leaned close to his mate with inquisitive eyes. He set a hand on Rog's forehead, as if to check for a fever present in the daydreaming blonde. 

"Hm, scorching. But that's normal for you."  
Roger giggled a bit, happy to be distracted from his building frustration.  
"I'm alright, Freddie. Just thinkin'."

"Glad to hear it. Now, if you're done pondering the meaning of life we really must get out on stage. The show might up and start without us if we don't get out there soon."

And with that, Freddie swayed on toward the stage door, followed closely by David. He flashed a supportive smile toward Roger as he passed which Rog shot right back at him, only to grimace as soon as David had turned away. Sickening. How dare he try to be supportive?

"You're an open book, Rog."

Roger turned toward the voice that had suddenly spoken up from a few steps away. Deaky got up from his seat upon a crate and walked over to Rog, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. Roger arched a brow at the youngest bandmate.  
"Am I? And just what is my story then, Deaks?" 

"The story of a boy who hates having his favorite toy taken away and replaced with a toy that's similar, but not quite the same."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean??"

Deaky shrugged, taking Rog's arm to lead him toward the others. 

"Nothing, Roger. Nothing at all."

Roger scrunched his nose, frustration increasing by the minute. He just didn't feel right playing without Brian. He was accustomed to seeing his curly head bouncing about in front of him. But seeing the twinkle of pre-show excitement in his friends' eyes aided greatly in assuaging his angry fire and lighting a new one. With a deep breath and a few full body shakes, Roger was ready to play. 

As soon as they were announced, the group dashed out, taking their respective places on the stage. While Freddie charmed the audience and began explaining why their guitarist was different for the night, Rog plopped himself onto his stool behind his precious drumset. He peeped out over them to try and get a look at the crowd, but the stage was placed pretty high up and the lights were blinding. He couldn't see anything other than Deaky fiddling with his bass, Freddie strutting around as he spoke, and David. He didn't care what David was doing.  
Being in the back was nice sometimes. Sure, he enjoyed some attention but it was also nice to just concentrate on drumming. But... this was a bit ridiculous. The way the stage was built there was a little wall around him and his drumset. From the audience, the design was similar to a pillar, but widened. The place they were playing at had a Greek theme, so Rog supposed it made sense. But not really. How was everyone supposed to see his glorious drums? If anything, they could at least see him since the wall was only high enough to cover his bass drum. Meanwhile the others were uplifted on small pillar like pedestals?? Yeah no ok, he changed his mind. This set was completely dumb and made no sense. But they were getting paid to do what they loved and that's all that mattered.  
They'd already made it well into the third song of the night while Rog thought of all this. He was a magnificent drummer after all, he could afford to think as he pounded out rhythms like it was his second nature. It was like breathing to him.  
As the third song came to an end, Roger's mind drifted elsewhere, as minds tend to do. He started thinking about their beloved guitarist once again. How the music, despite being the same notes, was off when it wasn't Bri. David's guitar playing sounded too sharp and jumpy. Bri's guitar playing was smooth and paired perfectly with Rog's drumming. His mind continued to imagine the way Bri's thin face tilted downward as he concentrated on bringing out the best from his guitar. The way he chewed on his pouty bottom lip when he'd gotten to a particularly complex section. The way Bri's hands gracefully maneuvered the Red Special like magic, his long slim fingers dancing away at surprising speeds. 

Roger faltered, forgetting to do backing vocals for Freddie due to getting so caught up in his little fantasy. Freddie took a glance toward Rog, checking to make sure he was ok. It wasn't like Rog to miss a single beat, much less a verse. Rog nodded at Freddie to reassure him that he was in fact fine, and with that small interaction Freddie continued prancing around to his heart's content.  
They arrived at another break in the music, albeit short. The spotlight landed on Freddie and left Rog in the dark.


	2. Bass Drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start picking up pretty fast in this chapter so hold on tight!

Roger carefully leaned away from his mic, hyper aware of his all too rapid breathing now. Just what he needed, to be hot and bothered mid concert over Brian's hands. What a bother. But now that the image was in his head it was hard to take it away. The thought of Bri's warm, calloused hands sliding skillfully upon-  
  
Roger's eyes shot open as he suddenly felt something brush against his leg.  
He shot a quick glance downward, but saw nothing. The drums and barrier in front of them made it very dark down there and he couldn't look down that long besides that. They'd already begun another series of songs and Roger had to concentrate on stage presence. He gave his head a quick shake. He must be going slightly mad. Or maybe Fred was right, maybe he was coming down with something. What was he doing? Thinking of Brian that way in the middle of a concert? Honestly, they may have their fun sometimes but this really wasn't the-  
  
There it was again. He felt something touch his inner thigh and this time the contact stayed put. Panic shot through Roger as images of rats popped into his head, but he continued drumming and tried not to let the fear of the unknown overpower him. It was very difficult to ignore, however, especially as whatever it was began inching slowly upward.  
  
All too quickly, the song ended and Freddie started talking up the crowd. As soon as the spotlight was on Freddie again, Roger felt the thing move directly to his crotch and... grasp? A hand? Was that a hand??  
Roger dared look down again only to catch the barely visible gleam of a pair of eyes looking back up at him. He couldn't make out an exact color, but they were light and teasing. Realization hit him like a truck and a slow smirk spread upon his face. He stared straight into those eyes as he shifted ever so slightly in his seat, successfully spreading his legs wider for the shadowy figure. Probably some crazed fangirl. He'd gotten quite a bit of action but this? Oh this was something else. His bulge twitched in excitement beneath the hand that was now gently massaging it. Roger bit his lip and, spurred by the brazen action of the shadowy figure, quickly undid his fly to allow access. And just as he did so, Freddie ended his little interaction with the crowd. The lights came on exactly when the warm hand gripped Roger firmly. Roger threw his head back and slammed his drumsticks down upon his set with the sheer energy that the shock of heat coursing through his body gave him, successfully starting the next song up. Roger's mouth gaped as he felt long elegant fingers stroking him at the exact pace he was playing. Steady, at the moment. But he had a solo coming. God he had a solo and he was getting a handjob in the middle of a fucking concert, on a stage in front of a sizeable crowd. He moaned audibly and bucked into the hand working him down below.  
Deaky looked toward Roger, confused as to why he'd sung out of place. Not that it sounded bad, it actually added something.... interesting to the song. Rog seemed fine, just drumming away as usual, so Deaky just smiled to himself and kept playing. Freddie chalked it up to Rog being Rog and David doesn't matter, so who cares if he noticed.  
The solo was coming quick and Rog could hardly contain himself. The person down below was working him with such expertise that he was almost ready to come undone.  
And then, the spotlight was on him. A wave of heat rolled through Roger as he eagerly flew into one of the best solos he's ever done. But, as if sensing how close Roger was, the hand suddenly went painfully slow. Roger screwed his eyes shut and whimpered, attempting to rock his hips forward whilst banging away at his kit, desperate for release. His drumming got more frantic as the hand moved just so Rog barely got any friction and Roger growled. The crowd cheered, believing the growl was part of the routine, but Roger could care less. He pounded his set like a madman, sweat trickling down his skin. He looked absolutely delectable.  
Then, just as suddenly as it had pulled away, the hand came back full force, sending an electric shock of pleasure through Rog's scorching figure. He howled in pleasure, drumming mindlessly now as he finally got what he wanted. It was only after he moaned out that he remembered he was on a stage performing in front of a crowd as all this was going on, and that sent him toppling over the edge, a piercing hot scream ripping through his throat and sending shivers down everyone's spines.  
The rest of the band watched in awe. Sure they knew Roger could get intense and chaotic but this was... explosive.  
The spotlight moved away from Roger and back to Freddie as he went on singing, taking a couple perplexed glances at Roger to be sure he was ok. That performance was astounding but it looked like Roger reached a climax in his energy because now he looked absolutely disheveled and worn out as he continued drumming.  
Deaky was thoroughly impressed by his mate. No wonder the girls flooded him with admiration. Roger really was something else on those drums.  
  
Roger felt a bit lightheaded now as he slumped in his seat, still drumming with whatever bit of energy remained. Little sparks of heat pulsated through his body. That was one of the best experiences he'd ever had. He looked downward as he licked his lips, wanting to thank whoever it was that had given him such pleasure but they were gone. Or at least, he couldn't see their eyes anymore. Oh well.  
  
As soon as there was another small pause, Roger took the opportunity to stuff himself back in his trousers. Sure, he'd just cum on a stage in front of hundreds, but he was still modest. Crap, he really needed to stop thinking about what had happened, he was already semi-hard again. Luckily this was their last song of the night. He could power through.  
  
\--------  
  
"We should get Bri to stay home more often!"  
  
Roger blinked, turning to face Freddie who was looking at him with amazement in his eyes.  
"Why the hell would we do that?? He's our guitarist, nobody can replace Bri!" Rog shot back. David cleared his throat awkwardly and decided to just stay out of this one. After the way Roger had beat up his kit? David knew better than to speak up, even in jest.  
Fred, however, didn't care how hard Rog hit. He laughed and put a hand on Roger's still glistening shoulder.  
"Roggie that was one of your best solos yet! I mean, look at you! You're still panting! But you're right, Bri is part of the band and that's not changing. Promise."  
  
Roger felt his cheeks flush. Both because of the praise and because he just realized he was in fact still breathing heavily. And also still very much turned on.  
  
"Yeah, Rog! You did amazing! And your voice was magnificent as well! It just.. rang out. It was very good." Deaky chipped in eagerly, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Yes I agree, you sounded absolutely breathtaking, love."  
All three turned to find Brian leaning against the doorframe, who wore a mischievous little smile on his face.  
  
Fred cheered and went over to give Brian a hug. "Bri, dear! What are you still doing here? We figured you were at the castle awaiting rescue."  
  
"I would've been bored to death waiting for you lot to finish. Besides, it was a chance to experience the show from a different point of view."  
Roger swore he saw Brian look straight at him as he finished his sentence with a look he could only describe as... teasing. His face was even redder now. Had Brian somehow managed to see what had happened? What would he say?? Would he tell the others???  
  
"We uh.. w-we really missed you out there, Bri." Rog spluttered out, figuring he should say something as he was the one being looked at currently.  
"Roger missed you most of all," Deaky quipped, managing to get Rog to break eye contact with Bri in order to glare at him.

"Not my fault Daven," Roger began  
  
"David" Freddie interjected  
  
Roger rolled his eyes "Whotevah, D a v i d is a shite player and can't keep up with my drumming."  
  
The others snickered at the drummer's flustered response. Freddie gave him a pat on the head as he spoke, laughter still in his voice, "Whatever you say, darling. Speaking of which, where is David? Wasn't he just here a moment ago?"  
  
"Oh fuck David, can we just get going now? For fucks sake!"  
  
"Home it is then!" Deaky replied before anyone could make a quip about fucking David. He sensed Rog getting tense and they all very well knew how badly that could end. He wondered why Roger was so tense even after Brian was back? He thought that perhaps the absence had been making him act out but now that Bri was here he could practically see steam coming from Roger's ears.  
  
Deaky was right of course. Roger was steaming up, but he wasn't angry. He was just impossibly hard and having the hardest time trying to conceal it, therefore causing him to lash out in frustration more than anything. The worst part of it all was that he was back to having the dirtiest thoughts about Brian. The whole endeavor that had occurred on stage had Rog imagining the filthiest scenarios. He even considered lagging behind with Bri and giving the now empty auditorium a performance it would never forget. But he decided he'd already been enough of a degenerate, at least for the public.  
Roger turned down the chance to drive, and since Bri was out for the count and Fred couldn't be bothered to even learn how to drive, Deaky had to drive. Roger would normally go so far as to fight for the driver's seat, but he was far too riled up to concentrate. He crawled into the backseat, mind still deep in the gutter.  
Brian followed, reaching into the dark to grasp the seat to get in. The seat proceeded to yelp causing Brian to flinch and smack the back of his head against the roof of their van. Turns out the seat was in fact Roger's bum.  
  
"What on /earth/ are you two /doing/ back there??" Freddie asked as he sat himself up front smoothly, "No horseplay in the van, we've been over this."  
  
Bri hissed quietly as he rubbed the back of his head and sat down. "Yeah, Rog, what're you screamin' like that for? Didn't you do enough of that during the concert?"  
  
Roger said nothing. He simply stared at Brian. Was he doing this on purpose? He leaned back and let his legs spread out as he clamped his hands together over what he felt was very obvious arousal. Brian also sat spread out, his knee touching against Rog's lightly.  
At some point, Roger dared look at Brian and found his warm hazel gaze looking back. Bri's lips slipped into a smile that shot straight through Roger, causing him to reflexively smile back before turning away with a bit more serenity in his loud thoughts.  
That is, until he felt Brian's long elegant fingers touch his thigh.  
Exactly where the hand had first touched him at the concert.  
Roger froze. He just now realized what color those eyes were. He hadn't been able to pinpoint them precisely then, but he was now absolutely sure those eyes were in fact hazel. As soon as he realized, he turned to speak but found Bri right next to his face.  
A shiver shot through Roger as Brian spoke directly into his ear.  
  
"Ready for round two?"  
  
  



End file.
